Forgiveness
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: Nikolas realizes who he wanted all along but can Nadine forgive him so easily for casting her aside the way he did? ... A "Nikadine" story. Rating subject to change.


_**While I really love Britt, she's not with Nikolas and never has been with Nikolas in this story. Thanks for reading.**_

**Forgiveness**

**Chapter 1**

_**Fall 2014**_

_Dear Nadine,_

_I'll keep this note short and sweet unlike the others which were long missives full of tales of my agony and woe… Anyway, I am up for parole in two weeks. I am hoping you are willing to come to Pentonville and speak on my behalf. You and Patrick are the only ones who ever gave a damn about me and he's so busy with his new daughter … Well, I don't want to bother him or get his hopes up. So please, if you can, come to New York on November 3rd and speak up for me. Tell the parole board how wonderful, charming and amazing I am *snicker snicker* If you do this, I will know you're an angel for sure. And I'll owe you one big favor someday, as if I don't owe you enough. Just think about it okay? I know it's a lot to ask but I need you and believe me it's not easy to admit I need anyone._

_Thank you for all you've done -_

_Your friend in an orange jumpsuit,_

_Matt Hunter_

XoXoXo

Nadine folded up the letter that she had read at least twenty times over in just the past hour. She had long since learned every word of it by heart.

The pilot announced over the intercom that they would be landing in Port Charles in fifteen minutes. She snapped her seatbelt on and tucked the letter inside the pocket of her woolen jacket. Her little feet tapped nervously on the floor as the plane began its descent. She wasn't scared of crashing or anything; she was just intimidated by the idea of being back on New York soil. She had vowed once that she would never come back there but when she'd read Matt's plea, she had had no choice. They had been corresponding for nearly two years now and he was a great friend. She would not let him down for anything.

The plane was soon grounded and everyone with her in coach seating raced for the exit. She hesitated a long moment, until she was the last passenger there. She received a questioning smile from a male flight attendant and then slinging her bulky overnight bag over her shoulder, she walked out of the plane and down the jet way.

The airport was bustling at this time on a weekday afternoon. She had to force her tiny body between a group of people and immediately headed for the entrance of the huge building. She didn't have any baggage to collect since she was not planning on staying for longer than a day, or two – at most.

She reached the curb and looked around for a spare taxi. She spotted one finally and hailed it over. The driver began pulling around towards her. But before they reached her, a huge black limo had pulled into the open space.

"How rude," Nadine said, crossing her arms. She wanted to kick the limo's shiny silver hubcaps but resisted. She instead turned on her heel. She started to move away when she heard the limo's rear door open. She decided she would indeed give the limo rider a piece of her mind so she swung back around right in time to see none other than Nikolas Cassadine emerging from the back seat – and looking all too damn handsome.

Her heart started slamming against her rib cage right away and she hoped to God that the shock, anger and even pleasure at seeing him, did not show on her face.

0000

**Chapter 2**

Nadine watched Nikolas edge closer to her and for a moment she was like a deer caught in the headlights, frozen in place, lost in the depths of his chocolaty brown eyes. Oh how she had loved those eyes…

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and instinctively moved backwards. She should actually run from him. She should turn around and sprint in the other direction as fast as her skinny legs would take her. It was dangerous to be in the same vicinity with Prince Cassadine. Dangerous for her heart. And her libido too. Dammit … the way he filled out that dark blue dress shirt…

She cleared her throat and affected a glare. "You're a very rude person," she said. She then looked away in time to spot what should have been her taxi, barreling in the opposite direction. A sexy redhead gave her a smirk from its rear window. "Cab thief!" Nadine screamed. She wanted to hit that smirky bitch but she would settle for smacking Nikolas.

"Look at what you did!" Nadine spat at him. "That was the only available cab around!" She sniffed and muttered under her breath, "It's harder to find one tonight than a kangaroo in Kentucky."

She keenly felt the heat of Nikolas's gaze on her and she bristled. "What are you staring at? You haven't said one darn word yet! Cat got your tongue?"

"I apologize," Nikolas said. "I just can't believe you're here. I didn't ever think –"

"That you'd see me again?" Nadine crossed her arms. "Yeah well, I wasn't intending for this to happen either. But I have a friend and –"

He interrupted her. "What friend?"

Nadine narrowed her cornflower blue eyes at him. "I don't believe that is any of your business. Now if you'll excuse me I have to locate a taxi and now!"

"I can take you wherever you need to go," Nikolas offered and she felt her stomach flutter in response. Damn that feeling! But she just shook her head and stepped into the street, pretending not to hear him.

"Nadine –"

"Go away, Nikolas! Go find another damsel to rescue," she finally answered him. She was halfway across the street when a black sedan was suddenly and very quickly veering around the corner, speeding in her direction. She was a deer in the headlights again but this time was frozen not just in shock, but in fear too. As the car beared down on her, she finally realized what was about to happen and heaved herself forward as quickly as she could. Her head was immediately careening towards the cement.

Her eyes closed and in that moment she expected severe pain. She expected agony really from slamming that forcefully into the pavement. She would sustain a subdural hematoma at the very least. Oh of all the times for her inner nurse to speak…

She felt herself make a surprisingly gentle landing though. She didn't slam her head on the ground but rather into the cradle of someone's … Wait, someone's neck!

_Oh god,_ she thought, as she opened her eyes and pulled back to look into the face of her rescuer. Nikolas had broken her fall. She was sandwiched to his chest as they lay sprawled on the curb. His legs were between hers and she was virtually straddling him, jean-clad ass in the air.

"Are you alright?" Nikolas asked once she had broken the intense gaze they were sharing.

"No, no I am not alright!" Nadine snapped. "I could have –"

"Been killed! I know. What were you thinking?"

"Yeah I could have been run over but it's almost preferable to – to this!" She huffed as she disentangled herself from his embrace. Her whole body tingled. She ended up sitting on the curb. That's when she spotted her carry-on bag. It had not fared half as well as she had. In fact, it had taken the full brunt of this debacle. Her bag had been torn asunder, her clothes shredded along with it. All that remained intact it seemed was a tiny pair of black panties. She grabbed for them as she heard Nikolas chuckle under his breath.

_What a bastard!_ She glared at him as she stuffed them into her back pocket. "This is your fault, you know!" She accused.

"My fault? You're the one who walked out into the direct path of an oncoming car!"

"And why did I do that? Oh yes, to get away from you!" She returned.

"Oh you find me that repulsive huh?"

"No. I mean, yes. Definitely." She sighed. She was mangling everything here. She turned away to look at her watch. It was not broken thankfully but she did see that it was going on three p.m. She was supposed to be at Pentonville twenty minutes before the hearing which began in less than forty minutes. She had been planning to change into one of the bathrooms there too, but now her tailored, cream-colored pantsuit was completely demolished. She threw up her hands then and howled like a scorned alley cat.

Nikolas stood up and held out his hand to her. "Let me take you where you need to go."

"I would rather die than go anywhere with you, Nikolas," Nadine bit out. She swallowed down the anger and passion inside of her. "But-"

"But?"

"But I have to be at the state prison really soon and I need transportation. However, I do insist on sitting in the front seat with – Wait, is that Alfred?" She saw the elderly man standing by the limo, watching her anxiously, as if he half-expected her to purposefully hurl herself in front of another coming car.

"Alfred, it is," Nikolas said. "Come on. He and I will get you to the prison where you are meeting … a boyfriend?"

"Yes," Nadine said and blushed. It was true though. In a way. Matt Hunter was a boy and he was a friend. Boyfriend worked and she owed Nikolas nothing, certainly not an explanation.

A look – one she couldn't read – briefly flitted across Nikolas's impossibly handsome face but then was gone and he was smiling. "Odd company you're keeping these days, Nurse Crowell."

"Yeah- yeah and you're the … oddest," she said lamely. He was discombobulating her big time.

Nikolas offered her his hand again but she shook her head resolutely. "No thank you!" She pulled herself to her feet and grabbed for her tattered belongings. Nikolas helped her gather them, including a shredded pink bra. She yanked it from his hand as quickly as she could - tempted to smack him once again but resisting.

She looked at him looking at her and offered him a petulant look.

"Ugh!" She gritted her teeth and then hurried ahead.

_**00**_

_**Please leave feedback if you'd like me to continue this.**_


End file.
